They Never Forgot What They Had
by inveritas
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs never forgot. This is my first NCIS fic. Jibbs. Please Review.
1. Thinking About The Past

_Hi, this is my first NCIS fic. It's a Jibbs fic, because I don't think there are enough of them. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think:)_

_Miss-Margaret-4077._

* * *

**They Never Forgot What They Had**

Jenny Sheppard sat at her desk, she had just had a conversation with Jethro Gibbs about an open case he was working on, there were little leads and this worried them both. As she played the conversation over in her mind she began thinking more about Jethro than the conversation or the case. It is true that she and him had a special relationship, but that was many years ago now.

Jenny searched her thoughts and recalled their times together. The first and most prominent memory came into her mind, Paris. She missed what they had back then. She missed his touch and his smell. She wondered if he felt the same. While, to most he was a man hard to read, Jenny could see right through him. She knew him better than anyone after all.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later on that night Jenny received another visit from Jethro. He came into her office, like he usually did, un announced, and set up some food on her coffee table for the two of them.

"So what's this meal going to cost me this time Jethro?" Jenny asked, while serving the food.

"Can't a guy just have dinner with his old partner?" Gibbs answered.

"A guy can but not you Jethro. It costs me something when I have dinner with you." Jenny answered.

"Any new leads?" she asked, taking a mouth full of her potato.

"Not yet." Gibbs answered.

There was a moment of silence after his last remark, Jenny broke it.

"Do you wish things had turned out differently Jethro?" She asked. He looked at her, not quite seeing where she was coming from.

"Between us." She said. She was still thinking about Paris. It was clear to her that Jethro was too.

"You mean Paris don't you Jen?" Jethro asked. He didn't need a verbal answer from her, he could see did. "What happened in Paris and after then, I will never forget."

"Neither will I Jethro." Jenny replied.

An awkward silence filled the room, the director and her former partner didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity. Their eyes fixed on each others, until the ringing of Jethro's cell phone brought them back to reality.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He answered.

"Gibbs, I have something for you."

"Ok. I'm on my way." He answered.

"Abby has something." Gibbs told the director. "We can finish this conversation later Jen." he added, noticing the look in her eyes.

"Hurry Jethro." Jenny said softly and lent back into her chair and sighed. 'Would it ever be the same?' She thought. "I hope so." she said under her breath.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What do you have for me Abs?" Gibbs asked, walking into Abby's lab.

"Blood is what I have for you Gibbs. The blood on the knife matches the victims." Abby said.

"Is that all Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Would I disappoint you like that Gibbs?" Abby answered. "Also, the striations on this bullet which Ducky took from the victim matches the striations on this bullet from the gun found at the crime scene." Abby said. "And I found the owner of the gun. A Benjamin Stuart."

"Nice work Abs." Gibbs said leaving her lab.

Abby just smiled and went back to work.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gibbs walked back to his desk, only to find Jenny standing there. At least she wasn't sitting there like last time. Although then Gibbs had gone up to her desk and sat in her chair, and he would do it again too. He walked up to the director.

"Can I help you Jen?" He asked.

Jenny smiled back at him.

"With the case Jen." Gibbs answered.

She smiled and said, "Abby tells me she found the owner of the gun."

"That's right." he replied.

"The FBI is very interested in him Jethro. They want him in their custody." Jenny told him.

"Well his my suspect, he killed my marine Jen. They will have to wait." Gibbs answered.

"They want him tomorrow morning Jethro. You have 24 hours." She told him.

"Jen, you know that is not enough time." He said.

"Let's continue this in my office shall we?" Jenny said. She noticed the other agents starring at them. The other agents liked their bickering, especially DiNozzo. It entertained him greatly.

Jethro followed her back up to her office.

"Jen you know I can't hand this guy over to the FBI." Jethro said.

"You don't have a choice Jethro." She answered. "They want him tomorrow morning."

Jethro walked to the door and opened it, intending to leave. He was half way out when Jenny said, "Jethro I know you can do this. You're the best there is."

"Thinking about Paris again are we Jen?" He said, leaving.

Jenny just smiled and sat back at her desk.

**So, what do you think? Please Review. :)**


	2. Not Our Problem?

_Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it :). Thankyou so much for the reviews you guys gave for chapter 1, they were very much appreciated.  
Also, for those who don't know, Cynthia is the director's assistant. _

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

Chapter 2: 

He only had 18 hours left.

'Damn FBI.' He thought.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He barged into her office unannounced, like always, after all this was important.

"Good morning Jethro. What can I help you with?" Jenny asked, she knew exactly why he was here, she just wanted to see his reaction.

"You know damn well why I'm here." Jethro answered walking over to her desk.

"I had no choice Jethro I had to hand him over. It's now in their jurisdiction, it's not our problem anymore." Jenny answered.

"Not our problem! Jen, that man killed a marine, how is that not our problem?" He yelled.

"Accept it Jethro, I can't do anything more. It's over, it's in their hands now." She replied.

"I can't accept that Jen." He said.

"You have to Jethro." Jenny replied.

He walked to the door and opened it without saying anything more when he was half way out Jenny said, "Can I make it up to you?"

Jethro turned his head and gave a half smile, she was only trying to cheer him up, however he was still pissed off at her and the FBI.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Morning boss, what did the Director have to say?" Tony asked.

Gibbs was not in the mood, so he answered accordingly, "None of your business DiNozzo."

"Sorry boss." Tony replied.

"What did I say about saying sorry?" Gibbs barked back.

"Sign of weakness, right boss. I'll get on those phone records." Tony replied hurrying back to his desk.

"No need DiNozzo. The case is not ours anymore." Gibbs answered.

"What?" He asked.

"It's not ours what part of that don't you understand?" Gibbs answered back. "Now is there anything else?" He asked.

"No boss, nothing else." DiNozzo replied.

"Good." Gibbs answered back.

"Ah boss, just got a call about a dead petty officer." McGee said.

"Let's go." Gibbs said, grabbing his badge and weapon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they arrived at the crime scene, which was a national park, Gibbs went up to Ducky and asked, "What do ya have for me Duck?"

"Not much at this stage Jethro. Just some skin abrasions on the arms and upper torso as well as this large crack in his skull. I'll know more when we get him back." Ducky answered.

"Time of death?" Jethro asked.

"Oh Jethro, you know I'm not that good. But I'd estimate roughly 24 to 48 hours." Ducky answered.

Jethro walked over to his other agents.

"DiNozzo, pictures." He said.

"On it boss." Tony replied.

"Ziva, McGee get statements." Gibbs said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gibbs made his way down to Abby's lab. He hoped she could give him some good news.

"Abby, do you have anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Not much. I've been trying to find out what made that crack in his skull but it's going to take a while." Abby answered.

"How long Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"A few hours maybe more." Abby answered, she could tell he wasn't pleased with that so she added, "But before you yell, I also have this." She said.

"What Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"The skin abrasions were caused by someone's fists."

"Whose fists, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"A Lieutenant James Brennen."

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs said, leaving.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later on that evening once Jethro had come back from the field, he decided he would pay the director a visit again. He walked up to her office and opened the door, didn't even notice Cynthia, he just went straight into Jen's office.

"Jethro, come to yell at me again?" Jenny asked.

"No, not this time Jen." He replied.

Jenny just looked at him then he said, "I want to take you up on your offer."

**Please review :)**


	3. Progression

_Here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it. :) I also want to thank everyone for the nice reviews I've gotten thankyou! _

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jethro stepped into the elevator, he was on his way to Autopsy. Once the elevator had gone down past Abby's lab it reached Autopsy. He exited the elevator and walked into the large room that is Autopsy. He walked over to Ducky who was performing an autopsy on the dead petty officer, with Mr. Palmer assisting of course.

"Anything for me Duck?" Jethro asked.

"Well the crack in the skull was quite severe I would say it was defiantely fatal. The killer used some kind of blunt object to smash it, I would estimate it took three or four blows before it rendered our young petty officer dead." Ducky replied showing Jethro the x-rays.

"Anything else Ducky?" Jethro asked.

"I sent some DNA from the skin abrasions up to Abby and I imagine she's told you who they came from by now?" Ducky said walking back to the autopsy table.

"Yes she did. She is also trying to work out what caused this crack in his skull. Do you have any suggestions?" Said Jethro.

"Like I said, it was a blunt object possibly a hammer or some other kind of tool. But I can only speculate, Abby will be able to give you a better idea I imagine. You know this reminds me of a case I had just after I graduated medical school, the patient was.."

"Ducky." Jethro said, cutting him off.

"Sorry Jethro. Right Mr. Palmer let's get him sewn up." Ducky said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jethro walked back to the elevator and went up to Abby's again, hoping she had found what caused the skull damage.

"Abby. Do you have something for me?" He asked, walking over to her.

"That I do." Abby replied.

"Well, you gonna tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs you know I like a drum roll before I deliver the bombshell." Abby said, smiling at him.

Gibbs just looked at her. And she said, "Fine no drum roll. The damage to our victim's head was caused by the wooden end of a hammer."

"That's good Abby. Anything else?" Gibbs replied.

"Would I disappoint you like that Gibbs?" Abby asked, walking over to the Plasma where Gibbs was standing. "From the direction the hammer was held in I can also tell you that he was most likely standing when it hit his skull."

"Good work Abbs." Gibbs said, leaving to go back up to the squad room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and over to his desk. "DiNozzo, do we have an ID yet?" He asked.

"Yeah boss, our victim's name is Corporal Jeffery White, he was in the same unit as Brennen." Tony replied. "They had served together for three years including a tour in Iraq."

Gibbs went to walk away when Tony said, "Oh and boss you'll find this interesting, he was also in the same unit as Sergeant Benjamin Stuart."

This, Gibbs thought, was his way to get the Stuart case back from the FBI. But first he would pay a visit to Jenny. "Good work." he said walking up to Jenny's office.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jethro walked into the director's office with a grin on his face, he loved it when this happened, when he had the opportunity to take a case back from the FBI.

"Jethro." Jenny said, slightly surprised to see her old partner.

"Jen." He replied.

"What can I do for you this time?" Jenny asked.

"Call the FBI and get our case back." Jethro answered.

"You know I can't do that Jethro." Jenny replied.

"You can now, we have a connection between a new case and that one. So get dialling." He said pointing at her phone.

"I knew you wouldn't let go that easily Jethro. You never were too good at that." She said.

"Really Jen?" He said.

"Before I do any dialling Jethro I'd like to know what you meant before, when you said you'd like to take me up on my offer, did you mean what I think you meant?" Jenny asked.

"I'm sure you know what I meant Jen." He said, walking closer to her.

"Is this your way of bribing me Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"It could be." He answered, "But I know you Jen, you're going to call the FBI and get my case back, you want it as much as I do."

Jenny just smiled back at him, she knew he was right. Their faces were now centimetres apart they were just starring at each other, both knew what was to happen next. But who would take the first step? Jethro decided it was his bribe, so it would be him. He broke the distance between them and pressed his mouth against Jenny's and began kissing her, she returned the gesture. Jethro could tell that she missed this from him and he was happy to give it to her, like she said earlier he never was too good at giving up on something.

**Well? Please review :)  
AN: I was just reading through this chapter and I found I had called the victim Jeffery White and it sounded familiar, then I realised that it was from the episode "Chained" so I'd just like to point out that there is no connection and it is a complete coincidene - despite what Gibbs says this one is a coincidence. Just thought I'd mention that. **


	4. Acting On Those Memories

**Chapter 4.**

"Jethro." Jenny said, breaking the kiss. She was regretting stopping already but she continued anyway, "We shouldn't be doing this here."

"Jen," Jethro said, planting small kisses on her neck, "I locked the door."

Jen smiled and began kissing him again. Just as Jethro slipped off her jacket they were interrupted by a knocking at the door. They reluctantly broke the kiss and Jen went to walk to the door when Jethro said, "Jen, what good is it being director if you can't tell people to come back?"

The knocking persisted. "Jethro, I have to answer the door." Jenny said, putting her jacket back on and fixed her hair.

"Ok, ok. If you insist." Jethro said, as he walked over to the director's couch and sat down.

Jen smiled at him and unlocked the door. She was met by Special Agent DiNozzo. "Ah director, have you seen the boss?" he asked.

"He's in here Special Agent DiNozzo." Pointing over at Jethro, who had gotten up from the couch when he saw DiNozzo at the door.

"Ah boss, we tracked down Brennen, what should we do is the case ours again?" DiNozzo asked.

Having not contacted the FBI yet, Jethro didn't know how to answer that question, Jenny saw his look of confusion and stepped in and answered the question, "I was just about to make the call to the FBI DiNozzo."

Jenny walked over to her desk and started dialling she felt like she was a teenager who had been caught kissing a boy by their parents. She tried not to show it, although it was pretty obvious, even to Tony, what they had been doing.

"Yes, director Sheppard. NCIS. I need to speak to Agent Fornell." Jenny said.

"Fornell. Jethro has found a connection…" Jenny began but was cut off by Jethro. He had grabbed the phone from her hand.

"It's mine Fornell." He said and hung up.

Jenny just looked at him in disbelief and said, "What did you do that for?"

"You gotta know how to reason with guys like Fornell. My guess is he'll come stomping over here any minute and then I will explain it to him." Jethro answered.

"Next time you let me handle it Jethro." Jenny said even though she knew he wouldn't she felt she should just say it anyway.

Jethro looked at DiNozzo who was still standing at the door, "What are you still doing here?" he said. "It's ours, go get the suspect."

Tony simply replied, "On it boss." and left.

"Jethro…" Jen started.

"Yes Jen?" Jethro asked, he was teasing her now.

"Don't ever do that again." Jenny replied.

He kissed her on the cheek and left Jenny standing there smirking at him as he left her office.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fornell charged into the squad room like an angry bull. "Where's Gibbs?" He barked at Tony.

Before Tony could answer Gibbs walked up behind Fornell and said, "Right here Tobias."

"Jethro, what's the big idea snatching my case?" He asked.

"You mean my case Fornell. We have a connection between a new case and this one which means it's mine now." Gibbs replied walking to his desk.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? An invitation?" Gibbs barked at Tony and Ziva.

The two agents quickly made there way to the elevator and left the building, leaving Gibbs to argue with Fornell.

"Jethro, you can't do this." Fornell said.

"Yes I can, and I did. End of conversation Tobias." Gibbs replied.

"What the hell, take it! It's less work for me that way. Oh and Jethro don't take any more of my cases again." Fornell said, walking in the direction of the elevator.

"Right Tobias, I'll remember that." Jethro replied, not meaning a word of it. He knew Tobias and Tobias knew him, deep down they didn't care who had the case they knew each could solve it just as well as the other but they were both stubborn men they were not about to admit that to anyone, not even themselves.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gibbs spent that afternoon interrogating Brennen. From the interrogation he had managed to get Brennen to tell him where to find Benjamin Stuart (it was not a precise location but he had managed to get Brennen to cough up the area, which was a start), who owned the gun used in the first shooting. He ordered Ziva and DiNozzo to go and get him (McGee and Abby had managed to get a fix on his cell phone so they knew exactly where he was. )

Tony and Ziva brought Stuart in and Gibbs spent the next few hours interrogating him, they now had both suspects, Brennen was charged as an accessory (his punches that caused the abrasions had not been fatal.) and Stuart was charged with murder, he had shot the first victim and smashed the head of the second victim.

Stuart's reasons for killing the two men was that one stole his girlfriend and the other ruined his reputation by telling everyone. A pretty pathetic reason for murder. Gibbs was just pleased they managed to get the dirt bag.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was late at night now and the team were just finishing their reports. Gibbs went back up to see Jenny.

He decided he would knock this time, just to see what she said.

"Come in" Jenny called.

Jethro entered her office, when she saw who it was she said, "Jethro, you knocked. What's the occasion, you never knock."

"Wanted to see your reaction." He replied.

"You and your people did good work today Jethro." Jenny said.

"We always do." He replied then he asked, "Jen, want to come back to my place tonight?"

Jenny didn't answer with words she just smiled and the two walked out of her office together, arms linked. Once they had reached the bottom of the stairs they had managed to gain attention from Gibbs' team. Jenny was still smiling and they ignored the gawping agents and left.

Once the shock had worn off Tony spoke, "Gibbs left with the director." was all he could say.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Was it ok? I am really enjoying writing this so I hope you are enjoying reading it.  
Please review. :)  
Next chapter...what Jen and Jethro got up to at Jethro's place. :)**


	5. Nice Dress, Jen

_Here's chapter 5, sorry you had to wait so long but I'm in Melbourne at the moment on holiday. So I haven't really had much of a chance to update but I have found some time, I hope you like the chapter and I am going to work on the next one right after I post this one so you won't have to wait as long for it. Enjoy._

_p.s Jen's dress is the one from "Honor Code"_

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Jen and Jethro walked out of NCIS headquarters and were now searching for their cars. It was a cool night so they were walking close to each other to keep warm while they scanned the parking lot.

As they were walking Jenny commented on the stunned faces of the agents they left inside. Especially DiNozzo's.

"I bet their imaginations are running wild at the moment." Jethro said.

Not too long after Jethro made his comment they found his car. "Well I guess I'll see you in a bit Jen."

"I guess so." Jenny replied with a tone that said, 'I don't really want to but I if you want to.'

Jethro unlocked his car and as he was about to get in he said, "Jen, do you want to ride home with me?"

Jenny was relieved he made the suggestion and she desperately wanted to say "yes" but logic overtook her desire. "I don't think leaving my car in the parking lot over night is the brightest idea you've ever had Jethro. I think it would be safer for my car if I drove it to your place, what do you think?"

"I think you're right. See you at home." He replied leaving her with a kiss on the cheek.

Jen watched him drive off out of the parking lot she smiled and reflected for a moment before she found her own car and began her journey to Jethro's place.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jethro was the first to arrive. He parked his car in the garage and went inside. He got changed into his NIS shirt and sweatpants then he went into the kitchen and made him self a cup of coffee before he made his way downstairs. His basement could be said to be his house, he spent nearly all of his time there, anyone who had ever visited him knew that they would find him not in the main part of the house but in the basement working on his boat.

Jethro took a sip of coffee and then placed his cup on the base of the boat. He then picked up the sandpaper and began sanding. He had a pretty good rhythm going when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He knew who it was before they entered the room.

"Took your time Jen." He said not even looking up.

Jen replied, "Sorry Jethro, but I went home first."

Jethro wondered why and then he looked up at her. She had gotten changed into a beautiful evening dress. It was the green one. He was speechless. The last time she got this dressed up in his presence his reaction was 'hubba hubba' similar phrases were running through his mind now.

"I take it you like the dress Jethro. The last time I recall you were just as talkative." Jen said.

"Yeah, I do Jen." He replied, going back to his sanding. He was teasing her now by ignoring her, he knew he would get a reaction out of her by doing it which was his intention of course.

"Jethro. Are you ever going finish that thing?" She was of course referring to his boat.

"Art takes time Jen." He replied.

"Art!" Jen replied. The thought made her laugh. Although he did have good skills in carving the wood - he had a lot of practice after all - having named previous boats after ex-wives who he had since divorced and thus having to start all over again. "You were always good with your hands Jethro."

Jethro looked up at her. "You weren't too bad yourself." He replied.

Jenny walked over to him. "Want to pick up where we left off?" She asked. She knew she was diving into the deep end but she liked the thrill of it all.

"And where would that be Jen?" He asked.

"Oh I think you know where Jethro." Jenny answered.

"Do I?" He asked then without waiting he kissed her on the mouth. Jen was pleased and returned the gesture.

Breaking it Jethro said, "Is this a more appropriate place Jen?" referring back to when he kissed her in her office.

"Yes Jethro now shut up." She said, starting to kiss him again. 'Tomorrow,' Jen thought, 'will be interesting.'

She and Jethro were now making love in Jethro's boat. Not the most practical place they could have picked. "Can we take this elsewhere?" Jen asked, she was sick of trying to avoid tools and pieces of wood.

"Right." Jethro replied. So they made their way up to his bedroom. Which Jen guessed did not get much use. Since he could often be found sleeping in the boat after having been working on it then falling asleep.

"Happy now Jen?" Jethro asked.

"Yes. Jethro much better." She answered. "Now you can shut up."

"Ok." He replied.

It would be a sleepless night in this house.

**So? What did you think? Please review :)**


	6. He Was With The Director

_Here's chapter 6. See I told you it wouldn't be long! Thankyou to everyone for the kind reviews they encourage me even more! I hope you like the chapter._

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 6. **

The next morning, Jen awoke to find Jethro still next to her, which surprised her because she suspected he would be the type to get up early. She turned over and looked at him. She loved to just look at him, doing this reminded her of all their days when they worked together, some memories not so great but others were worth remembering. While Jen was remembering, Jethro's cell phone rang. He was awoken by the ringing.

Before he answered he said, "Morning Jen."

"Good morning Jethro." She replied.

Then he picked up his cell phone and answered it. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"You're awake boss." The voice of Tony DiNozzo said.

"Well I am now DiNozzo. What do you want?" Jethro asked.

"Sorry to wake you boss." Tony said.

"The point DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Oh right, we need you in here quick." Tony answered.

"What does he want Jethro?" Jenny asked.

Tony heard the director's voice through the phone and asked. "Is the director with you boss?"

Gibbs hung up.

"Obviously she is." Tony said hanging up the phone. Then he said after a moment of quick reflection, "The director is with Gibbs, at his house."

Ziva, who was sitting at her desk opposite his overheard the conversation, so she asked, "What did you say Tony?"

"The director was with Gibbs." Tony answered, he was still in shock.

"Yeah, so why is that so shocking. They are friends Tony." Ziva answered.

"Yeah but she was at his house." Tony replied. There was no response from Ziva. Then Tony, after thinking realised something else. "She was in his bedroom." He said.

"What?" Ziva questioned.

"The director, she must have been in his bedroom." Tony answered. It was all making sense to him now.

"How could you know that DiNozzo?" Ziva asked.

"Because, Gibbs said I woke him up and I heard the director's voice in the background. She asked, 'What does he want Jethro?' So she must have been in his bedroom with him." Tony replied.

"Right." Ziva said, she was mildly interested in Tony's assumption but not enough to keep him going and plus the man he was talking would be here soon. She did not want to be caught out by Gibbs again. She remembered the previous times - all resulted with a slap on the back of the head, Gibbs' signature way of dealing with stupid actions.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gibbs hadn't moved since DiNozzo's phone call. He decided he would get there eventually. Jenny was still laying beside him except now she was nestled against his back with her arm over him.

"What did DiNozzo want Jethro?" She asked, kissing his neck.

"He didn't say. All he said was 'we need you in here quick.' Not exactly a lot to go on, Jen." Gibbs answered.

"Did it sound urgent?" Jenny asked.

"I guess." Gibbs answered.

"You should go, Jethro." She said. Her director side was coming out.

"I know. But I'd rather stay here like this." He said turning over and giving Jen a kiss on the lips.

"Me too Jethro, but we both have jobs we need to be at." Jenny answered.

"I suppose you're right." Jethro answered, getting up and out of bed. Jenny followed his lead.

"Jethro. What am I going to do about clothes? The only ones I have is that dress I wore last night and it's not exactly appropriate attire for work." Jenny said.

"We'll swing by your place on the way, so we'll be a little late." Jethro answered.

"Jethro Gibbs, what has happened to the work obsessed special agent?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing. I'm still me. What? Are you disappointed, Jen?" He replied.

"No, not at all. I'm pleasantly surprised in fact." Jenny answered. Before he could say anything in reply Jenny remarked, "Jethro why did you say 'we'll swing by your place?' Why not you'll? Were you planning on coming to work with me?"

"Well, yeah Jen. I was." Jethro answered.

"What has happened to you Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Jenny remarked. It was a rhetorical question so she did not expect a reply.

Gibbs just smiled and left the room to go into the bathroom. He showered, followed by Jen. Then he got dressed. Jen did too, she put on her green dress from the previous night. The plan was that on their way to work they would stop by Jen's house so she could change. But of course some things don't always go according to plan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Back at NCIS head quarters Tony was looking at his watch every five seconds it seemed. Well to Ziva at least. She was getting frustrated at Tony's paranoid state. "Gibbs is never late." Tony remarked.

"Tony, relax. He'll be here soon." Ziva said, trying to reassure him but also hoping to shut him up and stop his paranoia. "Talk of the devil." Ziva added, unaware she had gotten the phrase wrong.

"Speak Ziva, It's speak of the devil." Tony corrected.

"Whatever, he's here." She said.

"Hey boss." He said at first the he noticed Jenny, "And you director. What took you so long Boss?" He asked.

**So, what took them so long? And why didn't Jen & Jethro's plan go according to plan? Please review :)**


	7. Just You And Me Again

**Chapter 7: **

Jethro didn't answer DiNozzo's question, neither did Jenny they both just raced up to Jen's office. The former partners had both had a look of extreme urgency on their faces and this worried the other agents.

When they arrived at Jen's office, they even bypassed Cynthia, now while this was normal for Jethro, Jenny rarely did it. Jethro slammed the door shut as they entered Jenny's office, he did in a way that wasn't angry but more scared or alarmed.

Once inside the former partners took a moment to catch their breaths before they spoke.

"What are we going to do Jethro?" Jenny asked, she sounded worried.

"I don't know Jen, I really don't." Jethro answered. Concern could be heard in his voice, this worried Jenny even more.

"We have to tell the others Jethro. It isn't fair to leave them out like this." Jenny said.

"Do you really want to put them in the same danger Jen?" Jethro asked.

"No of course not Jethro. Their safety and ours is the primary concern here." Jen answered. "We should go over to MTAC." Jenny suggested.

"And get more people than necessary involved? I don't think so Jen." Jethro answered. "I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

"I understand that Jethro, but it still doesn't help our situation." Jenny replied.

"I know it doesn't Jen. It looks like it's just me and you again." Jethro said. As he finished his sentence he saw the small smile creep onto Jenny's face. She was looking forward to working alongside Jethro again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Back down stairs Tony and the others were discussing what had just happened.

"They've been up there for nearly half an hour." Tony said checking his watch. "What do you think's up?" He asked.

"I don't know, they both seemed to be in a big hurry." McGee replied.

"The obvious won't help Probie." Tony said.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help." McGee answered.

"Why would they just run like that? Maybe someone's after them." Tony said.

"Unlikely," Ziva replied, "Gibbs wouldn't just run like that. He would stay and fight. As for the director, she would be like Gibbs I would think."

"Still not very helpful." Tony replied.

"They must have a good reason. That's all I'm saying." Ziva said.

"But if someone was after them wouldn't Gibbs tell us? I mean we're his team." Tony asked.

"Maybe he wants to keep us out of danger." McGee suggested.

"McGee's got a point. Gibbs isn't exactly the type to open up or to put others in danger when it's not necessary." Ziva said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Approximately an hour ago back at Jethro's place…_

"Jethro, I'm going to drive. I want to live you know." Jenny said walking over to the car.

"Fine. But I don't think I drive that bad Jen. I'm alive." Jethro replied.

Jenny laughed, no one on the planet was a worse driver than Jethro Gibbs, well perhaps apart from Ziva. "Come on Jen, live a little. Let me drive." Gibbs said.

"Fine at least we'll get to work on time." Jenny answered.

They both got in the car, Jen in the passenger side and Jethro in the driver's side.

Once they were on the road Jenny began telling Jethro the directions to her house.

"Jen, I know where you live remember. I have driven there a few times over the years." Jethro said.

"Sorry Jethro, it's been a while. I thought you'd forgotten." Jenny replied.

"What about that time I surprised you outside?" Jethro asked.

Jenny remembered that, it was right after Kate died and Jethro was on the hunt for the terrorist that killed her. "Sorry Jethro, how could I forget that?" She said.

Jethro smiled. He missed this, the banter between himself and Jenny.

"What are you smiling at Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Yeah, and I'm really going to believe that. You may be able to fool your agents Jethro, but I know you better than they do. I know what your thinking." Jenny said.

"What, you've become a psychic Jen?" Jethro asked.

"No, Jethro. I haven't. I just meant that I know you well, you can't lie to me." Jenny answered.

"Careful Jen, you're starting to sound like one of my ex-wives with all of that 'you can't lie to me' bull." Jethro said.

Jenny laughed. Her laughter soon stopped. "Jethro, do you think we're being followed?" She asked, looking out the back window of the car.

"I haven't noticed why?" Jethro replied.

"See that car there?" Jen pointed to a car parked near their position.

"Yeah." Jethro answered.

"It's been following us since we left your house. Mostly right behind us but occasionally it will pull over. It just seems weird that's all." Jenny answered.

"Are you sure you're not being paranoid Jen?" Jethro asked.

"I'm sure Jethro." She answered.

"Okay, let's shake them off." He said.

For the next fifteen minutes they tried to shake off the car but it wasn't working. They decided that going back to Jen's house wouldn't be a good idea considering the circumstances so they decided to go straight to NCIS head quarters.

While Jethro was driving and trying to shake the following car off he increased his speed in hope that would deter their follower. However it just made them angrier and more determined. Moments later whoever was in the car pulled out a gun and began shooting at Jethro's car. Bullets impacted on the doors and back window. Inside the car both Jen and Jethro were ducking to avoid the bullets. Jethro gave Jen his gun and told her to start shooting back at them. She shot as many rounds as she could. Her bullets impacted the car and also smashed a few of its windows, she did not know if the bullets had hit the occupants inside the car.

Their shooting seemed to deter them for a while, but they must have been reloading their weapons because as they got closer to the Navy yard they began shooting again.

Finally Jen and Jethro reached the Navy yard. It looked like their followers had left them alone finally. Now they would have to find out who was after them.

**So, what did you think? Was it okay? Please review :) Thanks. **


	8. Working Together

_Thankyou so much to everyone who has given such nice reviews for this story!! They make my day and encourage me to write more so thanks:D Enjoy the chapter. In this chapter there is sort of some McAbby, it's very slight but it's there. :)_

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"We need a plan Jethro." Jenny said, realising that if they were going to be working together they would need to know what they were doing - something Jethro Gibbs wasn't good at (planning for something).

"What plan, Jen? We just need to go out and get the bastards that shot at us we don't need a plan. All this director business has made you soft Jen. The Jen I knew would go with instinct and not plan out what she did."

Jenny found his comment very amusing, she was surprised at his comments but she also knew that he was right she used to rely a lot more on instinct than on plans. She gave him a little smirk before she answered, "Maybe so Jethro but we need to be prepared."

"I'm always prepared Jen." Jethro said. His comment ended the conversation, Jenny, catching his meaning, decided that she would change the subject as the conversation was going down a road she didn't think she should travel at this moment in time, maybe later though.

"Jethro." She said, "We should tell the others." She saw the look on his face, it said, 'no way are you kidding? Put them in danger?' she could just hear him saying those words so she added, "Okay maybe not all of it. But at least let them know we're working together again."

"Okay. Let's go." Jethro answered.

When they left Jenny's office and reached the other agents they were bombarded with questions as to what was going on and why they had been up there for so long. Once everyone had finished asking all their questions Jenny gave Jethro a 'well you tell them look' and he returned the gesture by giving her the same look back, Jenny realised her explanation would go down better than Jethro's so she answered, "Everything is okay. Jethro and I are just going to be working together again that's all. It's really nothing you should be worrying about."

Jethro gave her a 'way-to-go-Jen' look. Jenny just gave a small shrug in reply that said, 'what was I supposed to say?'

"Working together?" DiNozzo questioned, "Why?" He asked.

"Because this particular case concerns only me and the Director understand?" Gibbs replied. His answer didn't give much away but it would be all they got out of Gibbs.

"Sure boss." DiNozzo replied. "I understand." He was still very curious about this case that apparently only concerned the Director and Gibbs.

"Are you sure we can't be of any help Gibbs?" Asked Ziva.

"Yes." Gibbs answered simply. "I'm sure."

Jenny pulled her former partner aside and said, "Maybe they can help." She said, "They are a great team Jethro, you should trust them."

"I do trust them Jen. But I don't see why they should be involved this thing is between us no one else." Jethro answered.

"I see your point but what if we need help?" Jenny asked. She was nervous about going back out in the field again, especially considering someone was out to get her and Jethro.

"We'll ask for it then. It will be ok Jen we can do this." Gibbs answered, seeing the concern in her eyes.

"Okay, I guess that's good enough. Thankyou Jethro." Jen answered.

"For what?" He asked.

"Helping me see that I can do this again." Jen replied.

"No problem Jen. Shall we get on with this then?" Jethro said. He wanted to give her a kiss on the cheek but decided he would save that until they were in a more appropriate setting. One in which his team was not in.

"Sure." She replied.

The others were trying to listen in on Gibbs and the Director's conversation but they spoke softly, because they knew the other agents would be trying to listen. Ziva, Tony and McGee stood at their desks watching Gibbs and the Director leave via the elevator, all three were confused but they knew they would eventually find out what was up. McGee had the bright idea of asking Abby, because they all knew that Gibbs told her more than any of them.

"Hey, guys. Maybe Abby knows?" McGee suggested. "I could go down and ask her."

"It's worth a try." DiNozzo replied. "Nice thinking Probie."

McGee nodded in reply and went off down to Abby's lab.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey Abby." McGee called as he entered his friend's lab.

Abby was at her workstation working on the computer, she heard McGee and spun around to greet him. "Hey McGee what can I do for you?" She asked. She always liked it when she had visitors, as some days she was alone for long periods of time, she especially enjoyed it when McGee came down.

"Well. We were wondering if you knew anything about the Director and Gibbs working together again?" McGee asked.

"We? McGee there is only you and a me but I don't know what your talking about so who is the we?" Abby asked.

Abby's questions and explanations often were confusing, McGee knew her well but occasionally even he got confused. "What?" He asked.

"Who McGee? Who is we?" Abby asked.

"Oh me and Tony and Ziva." McGee said.

"You mean Tony, Ziva and I." Abby replied. She enjoyed playing around with him.

"You know what I mean Abby." He replied giving a little smile. "So do you know anything?" He asked.

"Let me see, do I know anything about Gibbs and Director Sheppard working together? Umm no I don't. Why? Are they?" Abby replied.

"Apparently." McGee replied. "According to the Director."

"Interesting." Abby replied. "So are they 'working' together or working together?" She asked, putting emphasis on the first working.

"What? They're on the case together." McGee answered, not really getting Abby's remark.

"Oh McGee," She replied. "You have so much to learn about 'working' together and working together."

McGee just stood there with a confused look on his face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Whilst in the elevator Gibbs and Jenny discussed what they would do now and they decided to go and see Abby, to see if she could help them find out who was driving the car. When they arrived at Abby's lab they were met by both Abby and McGee, which wasn't exactly unusual as McGee like Abby was a computer brain so he often helped her with work in her lab.

"Abby. We need a favour." Gibbs said.

"Where's my Caf-Pow Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Later Abby, this is important." Gibbs replied.

"Okay but you owe me now Gibbs." Abby answered. "What did you and the Director need?" She asked.

"We need you to run a licence plate for us." Gibbs replied.

"Oki doki. What are the numbers?" Abby asked.

Gibbs told her the numbers and she entered them into the computer. "Okay we just have to wait to see what comes up." Abby said.

"Let me know when you get something Abbs. It's important." Gibbs said, he and Jenny going to leave.

"Gibbs!" Abby called.

"What?" He asked, turning around.

"I heard you and the director are getting back together." Abby said. If anyone else had asked him he would have slapped them over the head, but Abby and Gibbs were close so she got away with a lot more than the other agents. Gibbs didn't answer her, he just gave a small smile at her. His response answered her question enough to satisfy herself for now.

**So...Abby knows! Hehe :) Next chapter we'll see Jen and Gibbs out in the field again. :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) Please leave a review:D **


	9. In The Field

_Here is chapter 9. In this chapter we see Jen & Jethro out in the field again. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed you guys are the best! Enjoy the chapter!_

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

The next morning Gibbs was sitting at his desk trying to work out who was after himself and Jenny. He could think of a long list of people that would want him dead but they were most likely all in jail. He was relatively certain Jenny would have people who wanted her dead too as she was a field agent once. While he was musing his cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He answered. It was Abby.

"I've got something for you." Answered Abby. And Gibbs also had something for Abby.

"Okay. I'll be there in five." Gibbs answered, and he hung up. He got up from his desk and made his way up to Jenny's office, he felt he should let her know Abby had something too because it directly concerned Jenny and himself. When he reached Jenny's office he opened the door and was greeted by Cynthia who knew by now to just let Gibbs go on in because telling him otherwise wouldn't work.

Gibbs approached Cynthia and asked, "She in?"

Cynthia nodded and let him go on in. Once he was inside he closed the door and walked over to Jenny's desk, where she was seated.

"Jen, Abby has something for us I though you'd want to take a peek too." Gibbs said.

"You thought right Jethro." Jenny replied as she stood up from her desk and followed Gibbs out. Before going to Abby's Gibbs requested that they make a detour, he owed Abby a Caf-Pow, they went to the machine and he carried the caffeine drink down to Abby.

"Aw Gibbs! You remembered!" Abby said, when she saw Gibbs and Jen enter her lab.

"What do you have Abbs?" Gibbs asked handing her the Caf-Pow.

"Thankyou." She said, taking the drink. "I have a hit on the licence plate. The car came back stolen." Abby said, then she noticed the look on Gibbs' face, "Sorry Gibbs. But I have the address of the guy it was stolen from." She said. Then she handed him a piece of paper that had the address of the car owner on it.

"Abby," Gibbs said, "Can you run these bullets?" He asked, handing her the bullets he had found in his car, he figured they were from one of the guys that shot himself and Jen's gun.

"Yeah sure." Abby replied, walking over to ballistics.

"Let me know when you have something, it's important." Gibbs replied.

"Will do." Abby answered.

Gibbs thanked Abby and he and Jen left.

While Abby was running the bullets she wondered why this was so important and also why Gibbs hadn't told her anything about the case.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jen and Jethro were discussing their options in Jenny's office (so they wouldn't be overheard.)

"Jethro, what are we going to do? We can't just sit here we have to go out and find the bastards." Jenny said.

"Don't you think I know that Jen?" Answered Jethro.

"Sorry." Jenny replied. "It's just this case, it's been a while since someone has tried to kill me Jethro."

"I know, I'm sorry Jen." Jethro replied. Then Gibbs' cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He answered, "Okay. We're on our way."

"Who was it Jethro? And what did they want?" Jenny asked.

"It was McGee, he just got a call about a dead body found near where we got shot at. That resembles one of the guys you saw Jen." Gibbs answered.

Jenny looked slightly terrified but she was also excited as she was about to be going back out into the field again.

"You can do this Jen." Jethro said, noticing her feelings of uncertainty. "Yes Jen, I'm not the only one that's easy to read." He added, trying to lighten the mood.

Jenny smiled and they both went down stairs where McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva were waiting. They were all dressed in their crime scene outfits.

"Where do you think you three are going?" Asked Gibbs.

"Ah to the crime scene boss." DiNozzo replied.

"No, you're not. The Director and I are going, remember this doesn't concern you. It's our case." Gibbs replied as he and Jenny grabbed their gear and went to the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed, DiNozzo spoke again. "Did what just happened actually happen? Did Gibbs just tell us that we can't go to a crime scene?"

"Yes Tony. That is exactly what just happened." McGee replied.

"Why?" DiNozzo asked.

"If we knew that we'd be with them Tony." Ziva said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Jenny and Gibbs walked up to the scene, Gibbs said to his former partner, "Feels good doesn't it Jen?"

"What?" She asked.

"Being out in the field again." Gibbs replied. Then he added, "Together."

Jenny smiled and replied, "Yes Jethro it does."

"Duck, what do you have for me?" Gibbs asked as he approached the ME.

"Not much at this stage Jethro, but I can say that the round to his shoulder was not fatal, but this one was." Ducky said, pointing to the second bullet hole in the forehead of the deceased.

"Looks like you did get him Jen." Gibbs said, looking up at Jenny.

"Oh Hello Director, to what do we owe the pleasure of having you out here?" Ducky asked, just noticing Jenny was with Gibbs.

"I'm working with Jethro on this one." Jenny replied.

"Oh really, may I ask why Director?" Ducky asked.

"Because we got shot at by this guy Duck." Gibbs answered.

"Jethro, why didn't you tell me?" Ducky asked.

"It's okay Duck. We're fine. And that slug in his shoulder is probably either mine or Jen's. As for the one in his forehead, I don't know."

"Don't worry Jethro. We'll test them back at NCIS." Ducky replied. "May I ask why this man was shooting at you?"

"That's what we're going to find out Duck." Gibbs answered. "Do you have a time of death?" Gibbs asked.

"I'd say somewhere between six and twelve hours, but I'll know more when we get him back." Ducky replied.

"Okay Mr. Palmer, let's get him home." Ducky said to his assistant.

"You got it Doctor." Palmer answered.

Jen and Jethro proceeded to look around the crime scene for evidence. They spotted a few shell casings and a few bullets that most likely impacted a very hard surface, as they were pretty smashed up.

"Jethro. Over here." Jenny called. When Gibbs arrived she held up another shell casing.

"Well that makes what, seven now?" Gibbs said as he photographed the evidence Jenny had found.

Jenny nodded and replied, "There's not a lot here Jethro, but I did see some prominent tyre marks over there." She pointed to the road. "It would be logical to conclude that they were made by the shooters car." She said.

Gibbs nodded and answered, "See Jen, you haven't lost your touch. Did you get photos?" He asked.

Jen gave him a look and said, "No Jethro, I just walked straight passed them."

"Just checking Jen." Gibbs replied.

"Okay, I don't think there's anything else here. We should get all this stuff back to the lab." Jen said.

"I agree, let's go Special Agent Sheppard." Gibbs said. His remark about her title caused Jenny to smirk back at him and she said, "Jethro I haven't been that for years. It's Director Sheppard."

"Not when you're out here Jen, in the field on a case." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro you know that as Director I can oversee any case I like." Jenny replied. She knew he was only playing around, but then again, so was she.

"I know that Jen." Gibbs replied.

"Let's go Jethro." Jenny said.

They both got back into the car and drove back to NCIS head quarters.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they arrived back they were met by Gibbs' team who were still wondering what the hell was going on.

"Boss.." DiNozzo started.

"Yes DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Um, you gonna fill us in?" Tony asked.

Gibbs replied, "Maybe. I haven't decided yet." And he and Jen went down to see Ducky and left DiNozzo standing there with a confused look on his face.

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review :) Thanks.**


	10. We'll Get Him This Time

_Here is chapter 10 guys. I hope you enjoy the chapter:) And I will again thank everyone who has reviewed you guys really do rock:)_

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 10: **

Jenny and Gibbs walked down into Autopsy.

"Ducky, what do you have for us?" Jenny asked. She was liking this field agent business. She had forgotten how much she liked it.

"Hello Director. And you Jethro." Ducky said. "I pulled two bullets from our friend here, one from his right shoulder and the other from his forehead."

"Something we don't know Duck?" Gibbs said.

"I'm getting to that Jethro, be patient." Ducky said.

"Oh he's never been very good at that Ducky." Jenny said, looking at Gibbs.

"Like someone else I know, Jen." Gibbs replied, giving her the same look she gave him.

She smirked back at him.

Ducky let out a small laugh and continued in his report, "The fatal shot was obviously the bullet to this man's forehead. I sent the bullets up to Abby. We also confirmed the time of death, he has been dead for nine hours. I have also sent some skin samples up to Abby for DNA so we can find out who our guest is."

"Anything else Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"That's it for now Jethro. I will let you know more once we have finished the examination." Ducky replied.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said.

"Thankyou Doctor." Jenny said.

"Anytime and please Director it's Ducky." He replied.

Jenny smiled and herself and Jethro left Autopsy. Next stop: Abby's.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Gibbs and Jenny arrived at Abby's lab they were greeted by a very happy Abby.

"Gibbs!" She said.

"Yes Abby?" He asked, dryly.

"Oh come on Gibbs, a little more excitement in your voice would be nice." Abby answered.

"Just tell me what you have Abby." Gibbs said.

"Oh Gibbs you're no fun." Abby replied. Then she added, "I know what type of gun your bullets were shot from and here's the show stopper, I know who's gun they're from." Abby had a big smile on her face when she finished the sentence.

"Well, who Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Patience Gibbs. I was getting to that." Abby replied.

Jenny was enjoying this conversation she loved watching Jethro's reaction to Abby's comments. "Abby you know he has never been very good at patience." She said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Gibbs asked.

"Because it's true, Jethro." Jenny replied looking directly into her partner's eyes.

As much as Abby was enjoying Gibbs and Jen's conversation she knew she would be in trouble from Gibbs if she didn't tell him about the gun. So she filled him in on the type of gun the bullets were shot from and also who the gun was registered to, it was registered to a Jean-Pierre Sebastian. As soon as Abby spoke the name both Jen and Jethro had alarmed looks on their faces.

"Abby, are you sure?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, why?" She asked. She never got an answer, Jen and Jethro left in Abby's lab and raced up stairs.

"What is going on?" Abby said to herself. "Why is no one telling me anything?" She dialled McGee's number, maybe he knew.

"McGee, it's Abby. What's up with Gibbs and the Director?"

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

"Well, neither of them are telling me anything. Gibbs asked me to run some bullets he found at a scene and I told him who the owner of the gun they came from is and he just left with the Director, and didn't say a word." Abby said.

"We don't know anything either, he won't tell us anything." McGee replied.

"There's something hinky going on Timmy." Abby said.

"You're right about that Abbs." McGee replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jenny and Jethro were now in Jen's office. Jenny was pacing back and forth, they were both very nervous but Jen just showed it more.

"Jethro, say something." Jen said, his silence was making her nerves even worse.

"What Jen? What can I say?" Gibbs replied.

"Anything!" Jen said, her voice slightly raised. After taking a deep breath she said, "Sebastian was supposed to be dead, we both thought that. And now we find out his bullets were used to shoot us! I'm sorry if I'm a little agitated right now Jethro."

"It's okay Jen." Gibbs said walking over to her and hugging her. He was trying his best to stay calm but Jenny could see worry in his eyes too and when Gibbs was worried, that was not the most reassuring thing in the world. "We'll get the bastard." He added.

"Jethro, that's what we said last time." Jenny replied.

"This time will be different Jen, trust me." Jethro said.

"I do Jethro." She replied.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Asked Jen.

"We first have to make sure it is Sebastian, just because his bullets were used doesn't mean he was the one who fired them. We need to be sure and then if it is him, we go after him." Gibbs replied.

"Okay, let's get him." Jen replied.

"That's the spirit Jen." Gibbs replied as they exited Jenny's office and made their way down to the squad room.

When DiNozzo saw Gibbs and the Director coming down he jumped up and said, "Hey boss what's happening?"

"DiNozzo for the last time it does not concern you, so stop asking me that." Gibbs replied.

'_Something must be up, he's more pissed than usual.' _Tony thought to himself as he sat back in his chair.

Gibbs was now seated at his desk with Jenny standing next to him, he was searching through the fire arms data base to find out where Sebastian was. He hoped to get an address from the gun registration. Within a few minutes his answer appeared on the screen, he quickly wrote it down and got up from his desk.

"Okay Jen, it's time to get him." Gibbs said.

"I hope this won't be like the last time Jethro." Jenny said. She was still slightly nervous as the last time they went after Sebastian it mostly turned out to be a wild goose chase until they got him, well they thought they did anyway.

"It won't Jen, we'll get him this time." Gibbs said.

"Get who?" Tony asked to himself.

Neither Gibbs nor Jen heard Tony's comment, which was a good thing too or Gibbs would have yelled at him again.

"Jethro, you do realise where this investigation is going to take us don't you?" Jen said, smiling at Gibbs.

"I sure do Jen, I suppose you would like that part to be like last time then?" Gibbs asked, smiling back.

"You read my mind Jethro." Jenny replied.

"Let's go then." Gibbs said.

**So...where are Jen & Gibbs off to? And will Tony ever find out what's up? lol. Please leave a review, thanks :)**


	11. Where Are They?

_Here is chapter 11, Jen and Jethro are making their way to find Sebastian and the others are on a misson of their own...  
Thankyou so so much for all your reviews, I appreciate them so much! Enjoy the chapter. _

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 11: **

"Okay, what the hell is going on? I swear I am going insane." DiNozzo said.

"Why must you always know everything about everyone else Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Oh come on Ziva, you can't sit there and tell me you don't want to know where Gibbs and the Director are going." Tony said.

"Okay, I admit I am curious but it's nothing to obsess over." She replied.

"I am not obsessing. I just want to know." Tony replied.

"You're not obsessing? Please Tony, every time you see Gibbs you ask him, what's going on, that is obsessing." Ziva replied.

"She's right Tony." McGee added.

"Shut-up Probie." Tony replied.

"Yep, definitely obsessing." McGee said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gibbs and Jen were now on their way to get Sebastian, and as it happened he was in Paris. Whilst they were on the plane, many memories were making their way into both Jenny and Jethro's minds. Memories of Paris of course.

For most of the flight Jen and Jethro mainly discussed the case, its details and the like, neither agent wanted to mention Paris, for it would open that old can of worms again for going to Paris meant remembering all their cases they had their (failed and successful) - as well as other things of course.

Then Jenny broke the ice so to speak, "Jethro, I hope going to Paris won't be too much of a personal problem for you?" She said.

"Me! Jen come on! That was years ago." Gibbs replied.

Jen smirked, "Of course Jethro."

"What? You don't believe I can handle this professionally?" Gibbs asked.

"Did I say that?" Jen questioned.

"You did." Gibbs replied.

"No, Jethro. I didn't question your professionalism. I questioned your personal feelings about this case and the city we happen to be going to." Jen replied.

"Right, so you don't think I can handle going back to Paris Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro Gibbs you are impossible sometimes." Jen replied.

"Well, Jen you'll just have to make me possible then." Gibbs said, smirking.

"Right Jethro." She said, "Now would be a good time to control those personal feelings Jethro."

"Oh Jen, this is going to be fun." Gibbs replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where's Gibbs!" Abby yelled, she was in a panic now. She hadn't heard from Gibbs in hours. Too many for comfort.

McGee entered her lab and replied, "Abby? What's up?" he asked.

"Gibbs is up McGee well actually he could be in any direction I don't know where he is, he could be up or sideways, no wait that's not possible is it? Or he could be down! No no positive thinking Abby positive thinking, McGee where is he? He's gone missing or something. He's not answering his cell and I can't locate him anywhere!" Abby replied, talking so fast that the only words McGee heard were 'gone missing' and 'anywhere'

"Abby, slow down." McGee replied.

"I'm sorry Timmy. I guess I'm overreacting a little." Abby replied.

"A little?" McGee questioned.

"Okay, so maybe a lot." Abby replied.

"I'm sure he's okay Abby. He's with the Director and he can look after himself." McGee replied.

"With the Director? McGee what is going on here?" Abby asked.

"Well like I said, they're on a case together. A case that no one is telling us about." McGee said.

"That's certainly more than a little hinky. " Abby said. "We have to find out what case it is McGee."

"How?" McGee asked.

"Positive thinking Timmy." Abby replied.

"Right." McGee replied, unsure of how that would help.

"Just come and help me Timmy." Abby said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_On est arrivés à Paris. S'il vous plaît fixer votre ceinture de sécurité pour le désente."_

"What was that?" Asked Jethro.

"What? You've forgotten French now Jethro?" Jen asked, fastening her seat belt.

"Jen…" He began

"Fasten your seat belt Jethro we're here." Jen replied.

"Now you could have just said that Jen." Jethro replied, fastening his seat belt.

"That wouldn't have been as much fun though Jethro." Jen replied.

A few minutes later the plane touched down on the tarmac.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Back in America the team at NCIS were still collectively trying to find out where their boss and Director had run off too.

"He can't have just disappeared." Tony said.

"The obvious won't help Tony." Ziva replied.

"I see you haven't found anything yet Ziva." Tony said, looking over Ziva's computer.

"At least I'm trying DiNozzo." She replied.

"I'm trying." Tony replied, scurrying back to his desk.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Tell me you have something Timmy." Abby said.

"Well, I do actually." McGee replied.

"You do! Oh McGee you're my lifesaver! I knew I loved you!" Abby said happily.

"Slow down Abbs, I didn't say I'd found them, I just said I had something." McGee replied.

"Come on Timmy don't let me down!" Abby replied.

"I got a fix on Gibbs' cell." McGee said.

"And..and…where is he McGee?" Abby asked as if her life depended on the answer.

"And I know where he last had it turned on. He turned it off at the airport." McGee said.

"So he's at the airport, why is he at the airport?" Abby asked.

"Wouldn't have a clue." McGee replied.

"What about the Director?" Abby asked.

"Same thing." McGee replied.

"We have to find out why they are at an airport Timmy, move over." Abby said pushing McGee out of the way.

**So, will team find them? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, in the next one Gibbs and Jen embrace Paris... Please leave a review, thanks :-)**


	12. Ne Me Quitte Pas

_Here is chapter 12._ _I hope you enjoy it. There is some French in this chapter, but I think it is obvious enough for you to work it out without a translation. If it isn't just ask and I'll translate. :-)  
Thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed you guys are the best:-)_

_Oh and one more thing, the title of this chapter means 'don't leave me' in French. I thought it was sweet. :-) And all of the information about Paris is true, I got it from a book about Paris that I bought when I was there. And some extra info: L'île de la cité is the central island which is linked by bridges to the other parts of Paris. The bridges are called: Pont de l'Archevêché, Pont Saint-Louis, Pont-au-Double, Pont d'Arcole, Petit-Pont, Pont Notre-Dame, Pont Saint-Michel, Pont-au-Change, Pont Neuf, and Pont des Arts. Originally L'île de la cité was Paris but as the population expanded so did the need for land, so they had to build bridges across the river Seine to link L'île de la cité to the new land to cope with the expanding population. _

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Jenny and Jethro had gotten off the plane and were now on their way to their hotel. It was the well into the night and it was freezing. When they pulled up at the hotel they got their luggage out of the car and went inside to check in. They had phoned ahead and told the hotel that they were NCIS on a classified op and they were not to tell anyone who they were and why they were in Paris so when they checked in they used false names and pretended they were a new couple on their honeymoon. (Jen's idea.)

"Merci beaucoup, Madame." Said the girl behind the counter.

"Merci." Replied Jenny as she took their room key.

They made their way up to their room after that. When they arrived they dropped all their luggage and then Jethro said, "You hungry Jen?"

"Yeah I am actually, that stuff they called food on the plane didn't do much for me, I could use a good meal." She replied.

"Well let's go." Jethro said. So they exited their room and made their way down stairs and out of the hotel.

They walked along the street and tried to find a restaurant that was still open. They managed to find one and they went in.

"Bonsoir Madame et Monsieur, un table pour deux personnes?" Asked the waiter.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît." Jen replied, at least one of them remembered some French.

"Impressive Jen." Jethro replied.

Jenny just smirked in reply as the waiter led them to a table. They sat down and the waiter handed them some menus.

"Merci." Jen replied, taking her menu.

Jethro just smiled and nodded when he took his, he wasn't game enough to say anything in French, Jen would probably make fun of him in some way.

"This remind you of anything Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Jethro. It does. So much for not letting personal feelings get in the way." Jen replied.

The waiter returned and asked, "Qu'est-ce que vous prenez?"

"Je prends le steak au poivre s'il vous plaît et mon partenaire ici, il prend le même s'il vous plaît." Jen replied, smirking at Jethro again, just to reinforce his lack of foreign language ability. "For old time's sake Jethro." Jen added noticing Jethro's shock look that she had ordered for the both of them.

Gibbs just smirked back at her. The waiter had no idea what they were talking about so he just continued,

"D'accord Madame, deux steaks au poivres. Et est-ce que vous voudriez du vin?" The waiter asked.

"Oui on prend le vin rouge s'il vous plaît." Jenny replied.

"D'accord, merci Madame." The waiter said, taking both their menus.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abby was pacing back and forth in her lab, she and McGee were trying to figure out where Gibbs and the Director had gone and why they were at an airport. They had spent the last two hours bouncing suggestions off each other and as time went on their suggestions became even more far-fetched.

"Try locating their GPS signal again Timmy." Abby said, after a long moment of silence.

"Okay, but I've done it almost a hundred times Abby, I don't think it's going to make any difference." McGee said, he was getting tired.

"Timmy! How can you say that? This is Gibbs we're talking about. Find the GPS signal!" Abby replied.

"Okay. I will." McGee replied, he was just doing it to please Abby.

After a few moments of hearing nothing but the sound of McGee's fingers dancing over the keyboard in front of him Abby heard him speak, "Abby! I got a signal!" he said, jumping out of his chair.

"Well! Where are they McGee?" Abby asked racing back over to the computer.

"Paris, France." McGee replied, with a puzzled look on his face.

"France? Why would they be there?" Abby asked.

"Don't know." McGee said.

"Well we have to try and contact them!" Abby said.

"How?" McGee asked.

"Well, someone's being positive!" Abby said sarcastically.

"Abby…" McGee started but Abby had placed her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking.

"McGee, I don't want to hear it. We're going to find out why they are there and contact them, okay?" She said.

McGee who still had Abby's hand over his mouth simply nodded in reply, with his answer Abby removed her hand and began typing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The waiter returned with Jen and Jethro's meals.

"Merci." Jen said.

"Merci." Gibbs said, his pronunciation was shocking but at least he tried.

Jen let out a small laugh and began cutting her steak.

"What are we going to do about Sebastian Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know Jethro. But we have to find him. Jen replied. "Do you think we should have told the others?" She asked.

"No Jen, I don't think we should have told the others. I want them kept out of this, this is our problem not theirs." Gibbs replied, eating a piece of his steak.

"Okay, if you're sure. But that still doesn't answer what we're going to do about Sebastian Jethro." Jenny replied.

"Well, let's worry about that tomorrow, shall we Jen? I mean come on we're in Paris!" Gibbs said.

Jenny smiled, "What have you done with Special Agent Gibbs?" She asked.

"He's on vacation." Gibbs replied.

Jenny laughed. She had to admit, it was good having Jethro back to his old self, the self she remembered when they had been partners.

When they had finished their meals they payed the bill and decided to walk around for a while. Yes, they were tired but at this moment, they seemed to be very much awake. They walked around for a while and they ended up walking along Pont Neuf, one of the bridges that linked L'île de la Cité to the rest of Paris.

"Jethro, did you know that this bridge is one of the most famous and oldest bridges in Paris?" Jen said, as they were looking back down the river Seine.

"No, I didn't know that Jen." Gibbs replied.

"It's a beautiful view from here." Jen said.

"It sure is." Gibbs said, not necessarily talking about the view of Paris.

After a moment where in which no one said anything Jen looked at her watch, "Jethro, we'd better get back to the hotel. It's getting late." She said.

So they walked back together to their hotel.

When they arrived they quickly went up to their room. Because they had told the hotel staff they were on their honeymoon they had been given a room for that purpose which meant there was only one bed. Neither Jen nor Jethro minded this of course.

They both got changed and got into bed.

"Night Jethro." Jen said.

"Night Jen." Jethro replied. He saw that she closed her eyes immediately and he just layed there next to her, his eyes fixed on her face. He really missed having someone to share a bed with. He missed being with Jen too, which was one of the main reasons he wanted to keep this mission between them and not involve the rest of his team. He made a mental note to never let something that good slip through his fingers again.

"Jen." Jethro said.

Jenny who had not fallen asleep yet replied, "yes Jethro?"

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too Jethro." She replied, reaching for his hand and gently squeezed it. Within a few moments they both fell asleep, hands still locked.

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review. :-)**


	13. Remember Last Time?

_Chapter 13. I hope you enjoy it, it's quite long and Ducky makes a return (yes Maggie just for you :-) )   
Thankyou so much for the lovely reviews I appreciate them so much. _

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

The next morning Jenny awoke first, she sat up and looked down at the man who was still sleeping next to her, he looked so peaceful. She missed waking up next to Jethro Gibbs. She quietly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, she was going to quietly take a shower.

While Jenny was in the shower, Gibbs woke up, the sound of the running water had woken him. Within about fifteen minutes Jenny came out of the shower wrapped in a large white towel.

"Morning Jen." Gibbs said, looking at Jen in her towel.

"Morning Jethro." She replied.

Neither agent knew what to say next so an awkward silence followed.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me Jethro or are you going to let me get dressed?" Jen asked.

"I'm not stopping you Jen." Gibbs replied.

"Oh no I don't think so Gibbs, get in that bathroom." Jenny said.

Gibbs smiled. "Okay I'm going."

"Close the door Jethro." Jenny said. Once she heard the door shut and heard the sound of running water she was satisfied and dropped her towel on the floor and began to get dressed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Have you two managed to find out where Jethro and the Director are Abigail?" Asked Ducky, entering Abby's lab which had become her home for the past few days she hadn't left it since Jen and Gibbs had left.

"Ducky!" She said excitedly, "Yes we have found them. They are in Paris, France." Abby said.

"Why?" Ducky asked.

"We're still trying to figure that out Ducky." McGee answered.

"I see." Ducky replied. "When did they leave?" He asked.

"Yesterday I think after I told them about the bullets." Abby replied, "Why?"

"That's it my dear." Ducky said.

"What's it?" Abby asked.

"Why they're in Paris." Ducky said, "I should have thought of it before."

"What Ducky?" Abby asked again.

"Many years ago when Jethro and the Director were partners they were working an undercover case in Paris which involved a Frenchman by the name of Jean-Pierre Sebastian. Jethro never told me much about the case so I don't know the finer details but what I do know is that Sebastian slipped away from Gibbs and the Director they have never been able to catch him." Ducky explained, "And I'm guessing that when you gave them the match of the bullets from Sebastian's gun, they rushed straight out of here and flew to Paris?"

Abby and McGee nodded.

"Can we do anything to help them Ducky?" McGee asked.

"No, I don't think so. Sebastian is their problem. And if I know Jethro he won't be too happy if one of us interrupts him on finding Sebastian. You remember the way he was with Ari?" Ducky said.

"Yes." Abby and McGee said.

"Well," Ducky continued, "This is worse than that. If Gibbs and the Director don't manage to find Sebastian this time, all hell will break loose. Gibbs and the Director I presume, will be grumpier than they ever have been, now I'm sure we don't want that."

"Do you know what they want Sebastian for Ducky?" McGee asked.

"All I know is that he has many connections in the arms trade, from what I gather he's a a rather well insulated assassin." Ducky replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Jethro." Jenny said, taking a bite of her toast.

"Yes, Jen." He replied.

"What are we going to do about Sebastian?" She asked.

"Well, I think we should go to the address Abby gave us." He replied.

"And then what?" Jenny asked. Unlike her partner, she always preferred an actual plan.

"I don't know Jen, we'll deal with it then." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro, don't you think we would be better off with an actual plan rather than going on your famous gut?" Jenny asked.

"My gut has served us well before Jen." He replied, biting into his toast.

"Maybe so Jethro, but we can't take any chances." Jenny said. "Remember last time?"

Jethro sat there and remembered the last time they had followed his famous gut…

"_Jethro! Behind you!" Screamed Jenny._

_Jethro turned and saw why she was so alarmed, he fired his weapon. Jethro had hit him in the shoulder. _

"_Are you okay?" Jenny asked, crawling over to her partner. _

"_I don't think so Jen, he got me in the leg." Jethro replied. "Are there any more Jen?" he asked._

"_I don't think so. I think we shook them off. I think the one you just shot was the last and he's seemed to run off so I think we're okay. Jethro we have to get you to a hospital." Jenny replied. _

"_I'm okay Jen." Jethro replied._

"_A minute ago you weren't, now come on we need to get to a hospital." Jenny said, trying to help Jethro up. _

"You do remember." Jenny said, "Now you know why a plan is a better idea?"

"Planning didn't always work out either Jen." Gibbs replied.

"_Jenny. Wake up." Jethro said, shaking his partner._

_She didn't respond so he shook her again, "JEN!" He yelled._

"_It's okay Jethro, you don't have to yell." Jenny said weakly._

"_Geez Jen, you scared me." Jethro said._

"_I did? Well that's certainly a change isn't it Jethro?" She replied. _

"_Funny Jen. Funny. Now were are you hurt?" Jethro asked._

"_I think I hit my head because it's aching like all hell." Jenny replied, "So much for our plan hey Jethro."_

"_Your plan Jen. Remember I don't plan I go with my gut." Jethro replied._

"_Right, how could I forget that." Jenny replied. _

_Jethro smiled, "I don't know Jen. But I do have a plan for later, once you're better." _

"_Jethro?" She questioned. _

"_Yes Jen?" He asked._

"_Behind you." Jen said. _

_Jethro quickly spun around and came face to face with the man they had been trying to catch. _

"_Not interrupting anything am I?" He asked._

"_Not yet." Jethro said, pulling out his gun._

"_You're going to shoot me are you?" Sebastian asked._

"_It crossed my mind." Jethro answered. _

"_Go on. I bet you can't." Sebastian replied._

"_I wouldn't be making bets like that so soon Sebastian." Jethro replied._

"_Why is that Agent Gibbs?" Sebastian asked._

_Jethro quickly shot him in the leg. "I told you so." Jethro said, turning his attention back to Jenny._

"_Going back to save your partner hey Gibbs? Tell me, you two sleeping together yet? Always thought you'd make a cute couple." Sebastian said, trying to stand._

"_Shut up you bastard." Gibbs replied, going to shoot him again, but he was stopped by Sebastian's men who had come to take Sebastian to safety. _

"_I'll be back Gibbs! Don't you forget that! N'oublier pas mon nom Gibbs!" Sebastian said. _

"Jen, we gotta get this bastard, no matter what happens." Gibbs said, thinking about their present situation.

"I know Jethro and we will." Jenny replied.

"Ever put any thought into his remark about us as a couple Jethro?" Jenny asked, remembering the incident.

"Jen he's an international assassin." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah but he kinda had a good point there." Jen said.

"Maybe." Jethro replied. His voice questioned Sebastian's words but his heart didn't, he was right.

**So what did you think? Please leave a review :-)  
Next chapter Jen and Gibbs go off to find Sebastian. **


	14. Finding Sebastian

_Here is chapter 14. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there are plenty of things happening.  
Thankyou to all the wonderful people who have reviewed:)_

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Later on that day Jenny and Jethro were getting ready to find Sebastian. They had the address that Abby had given them, they would be heading there first, hoping that he would be there. It was likely that he wouldn't but there was no harm in trying right?

They exited their hotel and got into their hire car. Jethro was driving, Jen had argued but eventually she gave in.

"Now, are you sure you know where you're going Jethro?" Questioned Jen as they began driving.

"Yes Jen, I am." Jethro replied.

"Just making sure Jethro." Jenny said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tony was sitting at his desk starring into space, he was _still _trying to figure out why Gibbs hadn't told him anything about his and the Director's case. It was irritating him beyond belief. His constant obsession was driving Ziva crazy, while she was curious too she was not obsessing like her partner. Abby and McGee hadn't yet informed Ziva and Tony of Jen and Gibbs's whereabouts so they were still in the dark there, but this was about to change. McGee and Abby exited the elevator.

Tony stood up when he saw them coming, "You two know where Gibbs is yet?" He asked.

"Yep." Replied Abby.

"Well?" Tony questioned, "Where are they?"

"Paris." Replied McGee.

"Paris? Why would they be in Paris?" Tony asked, partly to himself but it was also directed at Abby and McGee.

Abby answered, "They're there for their case Tony."

"Which would be what exactly?" He asked, referring to the case.

"They're after a French assassin named Jean-Pierre Sebastian." McGee explained.

"And why weren't we told about this?" Ziva asked.

"With Gibbs who can say?" Tony replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I think this is it Jen." Jethro said, as they pulled up at their location.

"You sure Jethro?" Jen asked.

"Yes Jen." He replied.

"Let's get him then." Jenny said, stepping out of the car.

Jethro followed and the entered the building. When they entered they saw no one inside.

"They must have scattered." Jenny said.

"Keep looking Jen, you know these guys are cunning." Jethro replied.

Jen looked around the deserted interior. "Jethro there's no one here." She said.

"Damn." Was his reply. "Let's go Jen." He said.

"Where?" Jenny asked.

"You remember the warehouse where he shot us last time? I think we should go there." Jethro suggested.

Jenny agreed and they made their way to the next location, hopefully this time they would get lucky and find Sebastian. Preferably without getting shot, like they did last time.

It took them about twenty minutes to find Sebastian's warehouse, after all it had been six years. Lucky for them Paris hadn't changed so it wasn't that hard to find it.

"I think this is it Jen." Gibbs said as they pulled up at the warehouse. "Let's get the bastard."

They got out of the car and quickly and quietly entered the warehouse. They were careful to keep out of sight. They could see a number of men towards the back of the interior. They would head in that direction. They got about half way in and were forced to stop. They had been spotted. They tried to run but it was too late.

They could hear Sebastian muttering orders to his men in French neither Jen nor Jethro could make out what he was saying, then he made his way towards them.

"Well, who have we here?" He asked. As he got closer he saw who the intruders were. "Ah nice to see you again. Miss me that much did you?"

"You bastard." Gibbs said.

"Wrong answer Jethro." Sebastian said, grabbing a gun.

"Don't you dare, Sebastian." Gibbs said.

"Now why should I listen to you Jethro?" Sebastian asked. He received no reply so he decided to shoot. He fired his weapon and it hit Jen in the shoulder. "Maybe that will persuade you?" He asked.

Gibbs reacted immediately, he completely ignored Sebastian, all he cared about at this point was Jenny. He had to save her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"We can't just sit here." Tony said.

"We haven't got a choice Tony, Ducky said we shouldn't interfere in this one." McGee replied, remembering what Ducky had told himself and Abby.

"Why not Probie?" Tony asked. And McGee explained to Tony what Ducky had told him and Abby.

"I see." Was Tony's reply.

"You're not going to go after them are you DiNozzo?" Asked McGee.

"Now why would you think that Probie?" Asked Tony.

"You just didn't sound convinced when I said we can't go. It sounded like you still were going to go." McGee replied.

"Do we even know if they're okay?" Tony asked.

"I'm sure they are. This is Gibbs we're talking about." McGee replied. And Ziva added, "And Jenny can take care of herself too. We shouldn't worry Tony."

"I know. I'm sure they're okay." He said, partially to convince himself.

"I hope you're right Tony." Abby replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Jen." He said, applying pressure to her wounded shoulder.

"Yes Jethro." She replied weakly.

"You getting shot was not part of the plan." He replied.

"The plan? Jethro I'm surprised, I didn't think you knew what a plan was?" She replied, weakly.

"You're going to be okay Jen." He replied.

Sebastian spoke, "Tell me what you're doing here Gibbs."

Gibbs, who was currently ripping his shirt to make a bandage for Jenny's shoulder, replied. "Don't speak to me you bastard! You just shot my partner, you expect me to reply?" He asked, wrapping the material around Jenny's bleeding shoulder.

Sebastian laughed, "You haven't changed a bit Gibbs."

**So...will Jenny be okay?  
Please review :-) Thanks.  
**


	15. Caught

_Chapter 15, it's quite a long chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it, I think there will only be a few more chapters. I will be sorry to end this story I've had so much fun writing it. Thankyou to all my reviewers you guys rock :)_

_In case anyone doesn't know or has forgotten Rule Number 9 according to Gibbs is: Always carry a knife, if I remember correctly. _

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 15: **

Gibbs was ignoring Sebastian for the moment, his primary concern was the blood seeping out of Jenny's shoulder. His makeshift bandage wasn't helping as much as he would have liked. Sebastian was becoming irritated at Gibbs's silence. He would have to force him to answer.

"Gibbs, I'll say it again. What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, his gun pointed at Jenny's other shoulder.

Gibbs, who noticed the direction of Sebastian's gun replied, "Don't you dare shoot her again!"

"If you answer me maybe I won't." Sebastian replied. "What are you doing here?" He repeated.

Gibbs felt he wasn't really in the position to start making implications about Sebastian's involvement in the shooting of himself and Jenny back in America, so he answered, "Looking for you."

"Why?" Sebastian asked, his gun still aimed at Jenny's left shoulder.

"Answer him Jethro." Jenny said, weakly. She had lost a lot of blood by this stage she could see what Gibbs was trying to do but she also wanted to get out of this alive.

"Because your bullets were used to shoot at me and my partner that's why. Not to mention they were found in the skull of the guy who shot at us, which could have been you who shot him for all I know." Gibbs replied, "Cleaning up after yourself Sebastian?"

"Really. What a coincidence." Replied Sebastian.

"He doesn't believe in coincidences Sebastian, I thought you knew that?" Jenny asked, trying to sit herself up.

"People change, Agent Sheppard." Sebastian said.

"It's Director Sheppard." Jenny replied.

Gibbs turned to Jenny and said, "Jen, take it easy. Your shoulder's still pretty bad."

"I know that Jethro." She replied, "I can feel it."

"Sorry." He replied.

"It's okay Jethro, or at least it will be when this is over." Jenny replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"They have to be okay." Tony said, he was thinking out loud.

"Tony! Would you drop it!" Ziva said, she was getting sick of Tony constantly talking about Gibbs and the Director's situation, she was at this stage becoming even less patient than usual.

"I'm sorry Officer David. Didn't mean to upset you." Tony replied, slightly sarcastically. "Pardon me for being concerned."

"I'm concerned Tony, I just don't need to hear about it 24/7." Ziva answered.

"She's right Tony, it's getting annoying." McGee said.

"Did I ask for your input Probie?" Tony asked.

McGee ignored his comment and said, "Abby's working on contacting them so we will know soon, hopefully, if Abby's up to her usual standards, if they are okay."

"At least someone is being productive." Ziva said, referring to the fact that all Tony had done since this had started was worry about Gibbs and Jenny.

Tony glared at his partner, she glared back.

"Well, if you two will excuse me I'm going to see how Abby's doing." McGee said, heading towards the elevator.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Abs?" McGee asked, poking his head around her door frame to see if she was in her lab.

"Hey McGee, what can I do for you?" Abby asked.

"How'd you know I was here? You haven't even turned around." McGee asked.

"Ah Timmy I know when you're coming." Abby replied.

"How?" McGee asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Timmy." Abby said, turning around.

"Have you managed to contact the boss yet?" McGee asked, changing the subject.

"I'm working on it." Abby replied.

"Need any help?" McGee asked.

"Why did you come down here?" Abby asked.

"To see how you were doing with contacting the boss." McGee replied.

"Right." Abby said, "Sure you did. Anyway, looks like we just got ourselves a hit on Gibbs's cell."

"Really? Can you call him?" McGee asked.

"There's not much I can't do Timmy." Abby replied, smiling at McGee.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One of Sebastian's men came up to him and told him something neither Jen nor Jethro could hear. After a couple of moments they finished their conversation and Sebastian turned his attention to Jenny and Gibbs.

"Looks like I'm going to have to leave you for a while Gibbs, I do hope Miss Sheppard recovers because I know you would be devastated if she was to die." Sebastian said.

He then moved Jenny and Jethro into a smaller room inside the warehouse they were in. Then he locked the door of both the smaller room and the warehouse's exterior door and left.

"What are we going to do now Jethro?" Asked Jen she was getting weaker. Gibbs tore more material from his shirt and wrapped it tightly around Jenny's wound.

"Are you sure that will help Jethro?" She asked, not entirely convinced at Gibbs's medical skills.

"It's better than nothing Jen." He replied.

"Can't argue with that Jethro." Jen replied, "One other thing, how are we supposed to get out of here Jethro?" She asked.

"Can we break this door down?" Gibbs asked.

"We? You mean you Jethro, I'm not in the busting-down-door type shape." Jenny said.

Gibbs smiled, "Yeah Jen, okay." He replied.

He stood up and kicked the door, it shook a little but Gibbs's kick didn't do much except hurt his foot.

"Nice going Jethro." Jenny said. Gibbs was pleased that despite her being injured badly that she could still find time to make jokes.

Gibbs took out his knife and started to pick the lock, after about a minute he cracked the lock and he opened the door. "And that would be the reason for Rule Number 9, Jen."

"Of course." She replied.

Gibbs went back over to her and helped her up, "We need to get you to a hospital Jen."

"Thankyou Jethro." She said, once she was on her feet.

"My pleasure Jen." He replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abby was very excited. She and McGee had managed to find Gibbs's cell phone again, knowing how much this would mean to Tony she called him, "Tony! McGee and I did it!"

Thousands of thoughts raced through Tony's mind then he answered, "What Abs? What did you and the McGeek do?"

"We found a way to contact Gibbs!" Abby said.

"You did? I'll be right down Abs." Tony replied and then he hung up and raced down to Abby's lab.

When he arrived he asked, "Well have you contacted him yet?"

"Patience Tony, you're as bad as Gibbs." Abby replied, then she typed a few things on her keyboard and they were ready to call Gibbs.

They listened to the phone dialling until it ran out.

"He's not answering!" Abby said, trying again. But no result, the phone rang out.

"He could be somewhere where he can't hear it ringing." McGee said, trying to be reassuring.

"I hope so Timmy." Abby said, trying again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jethro was helping Jen into their car, they were on their way to the hospital. They arrived at the hospital a few moments later, Jethro helped Jenny out of the car and helped her inside. They went up to the desk and explained their situation and were taken to a doctor who began repairing Jenny's shoulder.

After a while Jenny's shoulder was sewn back up and bandaged, her arm was placed in a sling.

"You'll have to stay here overnight Ms Sheppard." The doctor told her.

"Are you sure that's necessary?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. It is necessary, we don't want your shoulder to get any worse do we?" The doctor said and then he left Jenny and Jethro alone.

"Well this has turned out great." Jenny said, sarcastically. "We go to Paris have a great time and then get shot."

"Nothing's perfect Jen." Gibbs replied.

Jenny smiled, then they heard Jethro's cell phone ring. "Again?" She asked.

"It's Abby." Gibbs replied.

"Well, you going to answer it?" Jenny asked.

"May as well." Gibbs replied, then he answered his phone. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs! You're alive!" Abby's voice was so loud that Jenny could hear it from her bed. Gibbs placed the phone a good distance from his ear to prevent further deafness. Then he put it back to his ear and answered, "Yeah of course I am Abs. What did you want?"

"To see if you were alive Gibbs. We were so worried, especially Tony." Abby said.

"We're fine Abs, don't worry." Gibbs said.

"When will you be back?" Abby asked.

"When we get there Abs." Gibbs said, hanging up.

"I hate it when he does that." Abby said, hanging up at her end.

"So?" Jen said, hoping for Jethro to fill her in.

"They were worried." He replied.

"I see." Jenny replied.

"Jen you should get some sleep." Gibbs said.

"What about you Jethro?" She asked.

"I'll just sit here Jen, go to sleep." He said, sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"Night Jethro." She said.

"Night Jen." He replied.

**So, Jen's back to good health now. :-) Next chapter : Jen and Jethro catch Sebastian and bring him in. Then they make their way home. :-) Please leave a review :-) Thanks. **


	16. Our Last Night In Paris

_Here is chapter 16. There is plenty of Jibbs in this chapter. :-) I hope you enjoy it. And thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are the best! Thanks:-)_

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 16: **

The following day Jenny was released from the hospital and she and Jethro continued on their hunt to find Sebastian. It took them a few hours but they managed to find him, one of his men had led them to him.

"Let me go Gibbs!" Sebastian yelled.

"You're not exactly in the best position to be making demands Sebastian." Gibbs replied, tightening the hand-cuffs around Sebastian's wrists.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sebastian was now in the hands of the French police, they would hold him tonight and then he would be transported by plane to America where Gibbs would conduct the interrogation.

Jenny and Gibbs made their way back to their hotel. Jenny's shoulder was mending, although chasing Sebastian around didn't help much. She and Gibbs were looking forward to getting Sebastian back and interrogating him.

They were sitting on their balcony looking out at the city of Paris.

"We did good today Jethro." Jenny said.

"Yeah, Jen. I guess we did." Gibbs replied.

"You don't sound too convinced?" Jenny questioned.

"I'll be convinced once that bastard is dead." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro?" Jenny asked, "It's our last night in Paris. Let's do something."

"Like what Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Embrace this beautiful city." She replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tony, Abby, McGee and Ziva were all in Abby's lab discussing the phone call Abby had made to Gibbs.

"He hung up." Tony said, "Why?" He asked.

"I don't know maybe he just didn't want to talk." McGee suggested.

"Don't say that Timmy!" Abby replied.

"I didn't mean it like that Abs, I meant maybe he was busy." McGee answered.

"Doing what?" Tony asked.

"I have no idea." McGee replied.

"Maybe we should call him again?" Suggested Tony.

"Why?" Ziva asked, she couldn't see the point in disturbing Jenny and Gibbs's mission any more than they already had.

"To see if everything is okay Ziva." Tony replied.

"Oh Tony, I'm sure they're fine! They can take care of themselves!" Ziva replied.

"Maybe so, but I think we should try again." Tony said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jethro and Jenny were walking in the park behind the Eiffel Tower. It was a beautiful area and as it was night, the tower was lit, it looked stunning.

"You know Jen, this was a good idea." Jethro said.

"Glad you think so Jethro." She replied, linking arms with him.

"It brings back so many memories." Jethro said as they passed a large statue. Then they stopped to look back at the Eiffel Tower's lights again.

Jenny starred up at the beautiful tower, she didn't notice however that Gibbs was no longer looking at the tower. He was focused on one thing: her. "Jen did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He said.

She noticed he wasn't looking at the tower anymore and turned around to face him, "What?" She asked.

"Remember when you first became director?" Jethro asked.

She nodded.

"You know I meant what I said." Jethro replied.

"Which part?" She asked.

"The part where I said I missed you. I wasn't kidding Jen." He replied.

"I missed you too." She replied. Then she leant in and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, with deep passion, it was as if it had been kept in a bottle and suddenly the top had been taken off, allowing it to be released. Gibbs responded and kissed her back.

They broke apart and smiled, then went back and kissed again. Then suddenly Gibbs's cell phone rang, he let it ring out once, then it persisted and rang again.

"Don't answer it Jethro." Jenny said.

He took it out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. Then he stood on it.

"How's that?" He asked.

"Perfect, no more interruptions." Jenny replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What happened!? The signal just went dead." Abby said.

"What? How?" McGee asked.

"I don't know, one minute it's ringing then the next it's dead." Abby replied.

"Maybe his battery ran out?" McGee suggested.

"Maybe." Abby replied.

"Maybe we can ring the Director's phone!" Tony suggested.

"Tony, that's brilliant." Abby said.

"It's part of my job." He replied. And Abby began dialling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jenny and Jethro walked around Paris for a little while longer then they decided to get something to eat. They found a restaurant and ate a beautiful meal. Then they decided to go back to their hotel and finish what they had started in the park.

Within minutes of arriving back in their hotel room they were both undressed and together in bed making love. They were certainly reliving their past experiences of Paris. "Just like last time." Jethro said.

Jenny smiled and kissed him.

Then they heard a sound. It was Jenny's cell phone.

"What is with these damned interruptions!" Gibbs said.

"I thought I turned this damn thing off." Jenny said, reaching over for her phone. She looked at the front: it was Abby.

"It's Abby again, Jethro." She told him.

"Answer it and tell her to stop calling Jen." He answered.

"Director Sheppard." She answered.

Gibbs was laying on his side with his arm over her.

"Director. It's Abby." Abby said.

"What do you want?" Jenny asked.

"We just wanted to know what happened to Gibbs." She replied, then put it on speaker phone, so the others could hear too.

"He's fine Abs. Trust me." Jenny replied, looking at Gibbs.

"Where is he?" Asked Tony.

"Right next to me Agent DiNozzo." Jenny replied.

"And where are you?" Tony asked. "'cause you know Gibbs hasn't answered his cell and we were wondering if everything was okay."

"In our hotel room Agent DiNozzo. And like I said, Gibbs is fine, trust me." Jenny answered.

"Can we talk to him?" Abby asked.

Jenny put her phone on speaker. "What?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs! How come you didn't answer?" Abby asked.

"I was kind of in the middle of something Abs, just like I am now." He said and took Jenny's phone and hung up.

Jenny smiled and they continued what they were doing, before they were interrupted.

**What did you think? Please leave a review :-) Thanks. I also have an idea for a sequal if you guys are interested?  
Next chapter: Jenny and Gibbs head home. **


	17. Home

_This is the last chapter guys, I know I'm sad about it too. But don't worry, there is a sequal in the works so I hope you all enjoy that as much as this one. It has been great writing this story and I want to give a huge thankyou to everyone who reviewed you guys are the best. :-) _

_Thanks and enjoy the chapter. _

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 17: **

Abby had that look in her eye that said, 'I figured out what they were doing.' She smiled and said, "I guess they really are 'working together' then."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Abs?" Tony asked.

Abby nodded. And Tony smirked. By this stage Ziva caught on, although she had suspected this from the start and McGee was still confused.

Abby whispered in his ear what they were all talking about and he finally got it. "Geez Probie, took your time." Tony said.

"Can we finally get on with our lives now?" Ziva asked, hoping that now they knew that Gibbs and Jenny were okay that she wouldn't have to listen to Tony's obsessing anymore.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jenny and Gibbs had just finished their breakfast and were almost done with their packing. They were to leave in two hours. The Sec-Nav had provided them with a private plane to take them back to the States. Sebastian would be escorted on a different aircraft to avoid any confrontation.

"You ready Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Okay, let's go load all of this stuff into the car and we can go." Jenny replied. Then she asked, "Are you sorry to be leaving Jethro?"

"It's been a memorable experience, I won't forget it. But I wouldn't say I'll be sorry to be leaving." Gibbs replied.

"Me too." Jen answered as they walked out of the hotel room and she shut the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The atmosphere at NCIS was rather tense, everyone was anxiously awaiting Gibbs and the Director's return. Everyone was so curious as to why they had been to Paris in the first place. Everyone appeared to be working as normal but they were all slightly preoccupied, some were just bored. Like Tony.

"Hey Ziva." Tony asked.

"What Tony?" She replied.

"Think quick." He replied and threw a piece of paper at her.

"Ouch what was that for?" She asked. Looking for the piece of paper so she could throw it back at Tony.

"I'm bored." He replied. And she threw the paper ball. She hit him square between the eyes.

"Ouch. That hurt Miss David." He replied, so he threw it back at her.

"Not as much as this." She said, throwing it back at him.

"This is war." Tony replied.

"If you say so." Ziva replied.

They were both standing now, and there was paper flying all over the squad room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abby and McGee were just as bored, Abby had finished her work she had needed to catch up on and McGee didn't have anything to do either. They were trying to think of something to do.

"How about….Name That Chemical!" Abby said.

"Abby, come on." McGee replied.

"Oh Timmy you're no fun. I don't see you coming up with anything!" Abby replied. Then she said, "Let's call Ducky, maybe he can help."

"Ducky!" Abby said into the phone.

"Hello Abigail, what can I do for you?" Ducky's voice asked through the phone.

"McGee and I are bored. We need something to do." Abby replied.

"Oh I see." Ducky replied.

"Any suggestions Duckman?" Abby asked.

"Well, I'm not sure really. When does Gibbs get back?" Ducky asked.

"Tomorrow I think." McGee replied.

"I see. Looks like we have to keep ourselves amused until then. I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Ducky replied.

"That's cool, Ducky. Bye." Abby said, then hung up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jenny and Jethro were now about ¾ of the way home.

"This is going to be a long flight." Jenny said.

"I know. I'm going to try and get some sleep." Jethro said.

"Okay. Night Jethro." Jenny said kissing him on the cheek.

"Night Jen." He replied and he kissed her on the cheek too.

For a few minutes Jen flipped through some pages of her magazine but she decided she would give up and go to sleep too, hopefully that would pass the time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abby and McGee had decided to see what the others were up to, maybe they had found a way to beat the boredom.

"Hey guys." Abby said.

"Hey Abs. What's up?" Tony asked.

"We're bored." She replied.

"What a coincidence, so are we. Why don't you join our little boredom club." Tony replied.

"What have you guys been doing?" McGee asked.

"Well Tony was throwing paper at me. And that's really about it." Ziva replied.

"I see. At least you guys got to the doing something stage. We never got that far, we tried Ducky but he didn't have any ideas either." McGee replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day the atmosphere at NCIS was similar to the previous day, it was mostly filled to the seams with boredom. However there was a little feeling of anxiety in the air because today is the day Gibbs and the Director would be getting back. Every time someone exited the elevator Tony would look to see if it was Gibbs, he continued this most of the day, then Gibbs and Jenny stepped through the doors.

"Boss!" Called Tony. "Guys, they're back." He called to the other agents.

Gibbs was a little puzzled as to why everyone was so glad to see them but he just shrugged it off. "Relax DiNozzo. We haven't been gone that long." He said, passing Tony.

"Of course Boss." He replied. Standing in front of Gibbs's desk.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Aren't you going to tell us about your case?" McGee asked.

"No." Gibbs answered, getting up and walking with Jen to her office.

"What is with those two?" Ziva asked.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"At least we got him Jethro." Jenny said, referring to Sebastian.

"True. But you were in that interrogation room as well Jen, he knows he won't be in for long, if at all." Jethro replied.

"What about the warehouse?" Jenny asked. "It was full of his weapons."

"I know. He's just very well connected." Jethro replied.

"I know. That's what's scaring me Jethro." Jenny replied. "At least we tried." She said.

"You don't believe that Jen. You want him dead just as much as I do." Jethro said.

"I know, you're right. Sometimes the end result is just not enough." Jenny answered.

_ The End. _

**What did you think? Please leave a review. :-) Thanks. **


End file.
